


Romano Rarepair Drabbles

by sayaleigh



Series: Drabble sets [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Monamano, Multi, Nedmano, Requests, more to be added - Freeform, spamano - Freeform, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayaleigh/pseuds/sayaleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Romano rarepair oneshots from tumblr. Some aren't exactly drabbles, but I do try to keep them short.  I'm always up for rare Romano ships, so feel free to send me requests (preferably on tumblr).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monamano

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I’ve got the characterization decent…I don’t see a lot of Monaco, really. Request from an anon.

Romano sat at the table with his ankles crossed under the chair, propping up his head with a hand on his cheek. His eyes were soft as he watched the other person bustling around the room.

Monaco was dressed more casually than usual, and her hair escaped her braid, sticking out at odd angles. Occasionally, she glanced back at Romano. Tiny smiles kept crossing their faces only to be smothered by attempts at maturity.

"What are you looking at?" Monaco asked finally, turning to the Itallian boy with a hand on her hip. She tried—and failed—to smother a smirk.

"Well," Romano mused, drawing the word out playfully, "I was thinking about visiting an art museum soon, but I just realized the most beautiful art in the world is already in this room."

"You just realized?” she replied with mock offense. Despite her words, she made her way across the room and slid into his lap.

"It’s a repetitive occurance," Romano assured her, running his lips across the corner of her mouth.


	2. Spamano - Breathe (2 AM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio and Lovino are roommates, though the bond runs a bit deeper than that, causing problems for the latter. Mentions of abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that Spamano isn't a rarepair, but I don't think it's long enough for its own work and I don't intend to write much more unless requested.

They lived together, but they weren’t dating. They were just roommates, much to Antonio’s disappointment. Roommates who kissed sometimes.  
Gilbert and Francis told him to get out, that it wasn’t good for him. Antonio ignored them. He loved Lovino. He loved the cocky smirk that Lovino gave him when he pulled away from one of their kisses and went sauntering out the door to meet up with his latest boyfriend.  
He didn’t know if Lovino was just using him or if he was afraid of commitment. The Italian was in and out of relationships like junkies went through their latest fix.

”Lovino?” Antonio asked, opening the bathroom door. There was a muffled curse from the other side, followed by a too-late “Don’t come in!”  
The first thing Antonio saw was the makeup on the counter—concealer. Lovino was nowhere in sight, but the shower curtain swung slightly, giving him away. Antonio approached apprehensively, calling the other’s name again softly. His heart stopped as he pushed back the curtain.  
”Oh, Lovi…” he whispered, unable to say anything else. The younger man’s face was turned away, but Antonio could see a dark bruise along his jaw.  
”I tripped coming up the stairs,” Lovino told him stubbornly.  
”People don’t buy makeup to cover up accidents,” Antonio pointed out, reaching out to hold him. Lovino drew back, concerning him further. Antonio began undoing the buttons on his shirt before the other could stop him.  
”Hey, wha—Don’t!” Lovino shouted, trying to push his hands away. Antonio didn’t listen; he had to know.  
”Oh, Lovi,” he breathed again as he finally succeeded. The shirt hung open, revealing another large, dark bruise on his ribs.  
Antonio stepped into the tub with him, wrapping his arms gingerly around Lovino’s body. Lovino leaned into him, silent tears already soaking his shoulder.  
”How long?” Antonio asked hoarsely.  
”This was the first time,” Lovino mumbled, his voice thick. Something about his tone told Antonio he was telling the truth.  
”What happened?” he asked next.  
Lovino was silent for a moment. “He realized I didn’t love him…He was obsessed with me.”  
Antonio waited patiently, hoping he would go on. He ran a hand soothingly over Lovino’s back. His patience was rewarded.  
”He asked me to move in with him. I said no.”  
Still, Antonio was silent. His hand moved up to Lovino’s hair, fingers running through the soft strands.  
”He asked if I was in love with you…I didn’t answer.”


	3. Nedmano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those ships that I could see being really laid back and possibly starting out as just filling each other's needs.

Lovino sat on the low wall, kicking his heels against the blond brick. The weather was nice today, and light breeze pulled at his dark hair, blowing it back from his forehead. Surrounded by thte brightly colored buildings in this area, he felt content and almost cheerful.

“Are you just going to sit there all day?” asked a voice to his left, accompanied by footsteps. He didn’t look up as the Dutch man took a seat on the wall as well, though his heart pounded a bit more quickly.

“Maybe I will,” he replied, trying to sound nonchalant. Something about Lars always put him sort of on-edge, and he wasn’t sure he liked the feeling.

The blond, however, didn’t seem to notice his discomfort. He tapped a cigarette out of a pack in his shirt pocket, and Lovino watched as he held it between his lips and lit it. A sudden wave of jealousy surprised him, though not as much as the fact that it was directed at the cigarette.

He shook his head, trying to clear the strange thoughts, but it only drew Lars attention. “What?” the taller man asked, “Don’t give me that shit about lung cancer, because we both know it’s a moot point.”

Lovino rolled his eyes and shot the other man a pointed look. “I don’t care if you turn your lungs as black as England’s scones,” he snapped, turning away.

In doing so, he missed the other man’s knowing smirk.


	4. Romerica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frustrated Lovino meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my Romerica Secret Santa fic for Fukaru! I might add to it later bc it was cute and fun to work with, but I wasn’t sure how to work it in here.

"It's not about whether I'm ready or not. It's about whether any of the assholes here are good enough," Lovino snorted, picking at a loose strip of bark on the tree he leaned against. He could practically hear Antonio roll his eyes at that.

"If you don't like the people here, maybe you should spread out a bit," he suggested. His tone was gentle, but this was a conversation they'd been through plenty of times before. Lovino didn't want to leave, but he didn't want anyone here to be his mate. He just didn't click with any of them.

"We'll see," he grumbled anyway, mostly to appease the older Spaniard. Besides his actual brother, Antonio was the closest thing he had to family. He wasn't always the most pleasant person to be around, but that didn't mean he really wanted to drive him away completely.

At the acquiescence, Antonio smiled slightly and nodded. He doubted Lovino would follow through with anything, but the fact that he even agreed was progress.

He turned and walked away, leaving Lovino brooding on the edge of the cliff. The Italian poked at the ground with a stick, having given up on the tree. He'd go home in a moment, but he'd come out here in the first place to clear his head.

Finally, he stood and turned. His shoulders slumped, but he was at least moving. As he moved to turn his back on the open air, the ground crumbled under him.

He fell back, too startled to even cry out. He slipped in silence, his mind already helpfully providing thoughts about what it would feel like if he hit the ground wings-first. Shit, he had to pull out of this. He tried turning his body any way he could, but he couldn't seem to get any closer to finding some kind of balance. His wings fluttered uselessly, unable to catch the air current just right. The longer he flailed, the more his panic rose, and his voice was still trapped in his chest.

Suddenly, a hand caught his ankle. His voice finally came free with a yelp as he swung freely through the air, held in place only by a stranger's hand on his leg.

He craned his neck to look up at his helper, his eyes still wide with panic. The man grinning down at him had blond hair that shone in the golden light of the sunset, and his smile was as bright as the sun itself. His blue eyes took in the person he held, and Lovino felt as if his gaze was going deeper than his skin. He wasn't unattractive either...He was well-muscled and was clearly holding Lovino with ease as his powerful wings held them both up. Lovino felt his heart pound a little faster, but he quickly tried to cover his flustered state with a scowl.

"Well, what are you doing?" he snapped, "Don't just flap there, help me up!"

The blond laughed as if he temper was a joke or something adorable. His laugh made the Italian's stomach flip, but he refused to let it show. This stranger couldn't get to him like this-he wouldn't allow it! Instead of looking cowed by his temper, the blond just nodded and hauled him up.

Lovino breathed out a sigh of relief when he felt the firm ground under his feet again. It was a welcome relief-wings weren't always as great as some people liked to act like they were. At least, in Lovino's experience, they weren't.

When he focused on the other again, the man was checking him out pretty obviously. Lovino blushed, trying to pull his shirt more tightly around himself-as if that would help. He normally wasn't affected much when the guys around here started checking him out, but somehow, when this guy did it, it felt like he was looking deeper than his appearance. Not to mention the fact that he was new and exciting and he was actually attractive. Unfairly so, actually...

"What are you looking at?" he asked, but it came out as a grumble and without his usual bite. The blond's grin just widened, and his wings fluttered as he stepped a little closer. He was about to start showing off, Lovino was sure of it. Well...shit. How was he supposed to deal with an attractive person trying to flirt with him? He didn't even have this guy's name yet.

"You," the other answered, completely unashamed of his own blatant staring. Lovino's cheeks flushed at that, and he sputtered and turned away.

"No one said you could do that!" he snapped, more flustered than angry. The blond seemed to pick up on that, because he just laughed. He took a step back though, which reassured Lovino. If nothing else, maybe he would respect his personal space. Some guys were really bad at that...

"I'm Alfred," the other said finally, breaking into Lovino's thoughts. He offered a hand, which the Italian stared at suspiciously for a moment before he reached out and shook his fingers weakly.

"Aw, come on, that's not a real shake!" Alfred complained, "You have to do it like this!" He took Lovino's hand more firmly, his own larger one wrapping around it as he gave a firm shake. Lovino's pulse skyrocketed at the touch. He jerked his hand back quickly, his cheeks flushing again.

After that, there were a few moments of silence. Alfred seemed to be waiting on something, but Lovino was still too flustered to even begin to imagine what it could be. He realized he was cradling his hand to his chest and quickly dropped it, even more embarrassed than before.

"So?" the other asked finally, "Are you going to tell me your name?"

Oh. Of course that was what he wanted. Lovino blushed, embarrassed by his own lack of realization. He ran a hand through his hair awkwardly, trying-and failing-to look a little more composed and suave. Almost immediately, he dropped the act. Alfred's first glimpse of him had been as he was potentially falling to his death, so why should he try to look cool now? It was a waste of effort.

"Lovino," he grumbled finally, giving a little shrug. He knew his name wasn't exactly common, so if Alfred wanted to laugh at it, he was prepared.

Instead, a soft, almost dream smile spread across the other's lips. He repeated the name, practically tasting it. Lovino's cheeks flared again; it was as if he could feel the vibrations of the other's voice all the way down to his toes. He cleared his throat awkwardly, twirling a lock of hair around his finger shyly.

"That's a really nice name," Alfred said finally, smiling at him again, "It sounds all smooth and mysterious or something, you know?"

Lovino just shrugged. What was he supposed to say? He'd been teased for his name, but never praised for it. Alfred was different...He was different from all the guys around here, the ones Lovino had just been complaining to Antonio about. His heart thundered as he wondered what that could mean.

Suddenly, Alfred reached out, flicking the tip of his nose playfully. Lovino let out a squeak at that, the bright red flush returning to his cheeks. "Wh-what was that for!?" he yelped, taking a step back. Luckily, Alfred had brought them far enough from the edge that there was no chance of a repeat of the earlier fiasco.

Alfred just shrugged, looking totally unconcerned. Lovino already envied that about him-he didn't think he could ever pull that off.

"You looked like you were zoning out again," he explained simply. A small smile played across his lips, making Lovino's heart thump almost uncomfortably. The Italian ducked his head shyly, his cheeks flushing.

Another rustle of Alfred's wings made him look up again. The blond was smiling again, and even in the fading light, it was radiant.

"I hope you don't mind if I try to win you over," he told Lovino. He was laughing, but the Italian doubted he was joking. He just gaped for a moment, trying to find the words. Suddenly, Alfred held a hand out to him. He stared at it, not sure what he was supposed to do.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Alfred asked, his voice going soft and velvety. It seemed to wrap around Lovino, coaxing and encouraging.

"M-maybe later," he stuttered, nearly gasping, "I...I have to get going. My brother's waiting." He flushed, fear and embarrassment pushing him away. Before he could dig himself a deeper hole, he turned and took off. He rushed a little, dipping through the air in a way that made his heart stutter with renewed panic, but he caught himself quickly.

He could feel Alfred's eyes on him until he was able to duck out of sight. Despite his protests, he really hoped the other wouldn't give up so easily.


End file.
